1. Field of the Invention:
This invention pertains to a metallic roof structure with an overlying series of light transmissive plates which collectively form a solar collector.
2. Statement of the Prior Art:
Prior developments in this field are shown, by way of general illustration, in the below listed patents:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Eaton 1,802,635 Apr. 28, 1931 Scott 2,311,579 Feb. 16, 1943 Swanton, Jr. 2,544,474 Mar. 6, 1951 Stockstill 2,594,232 Apr. 22, 1952 Harris 2,625,930 Jan. 20, 1953 Lof 2,680,565 Jun. 8, 1954 Rostock 2,705,948 Apr. 12, 1955 Brunton 3,001,331 Sep. 26, 1961 Lappala et al 3,006,818 Oct. 31, 1961 Bargues 3,194,228 Jul. 13, 1965 Thomason 3,254,643 Jun. 7, 1966 Hervey 3,262,493 Jul. 26, 1966 Thomason 3,369,539 Feb. 20, 1968 Snelling 3,390,672 Jul. 2, 1968 Harris, Jr. 3,620,206 Nov. 16, 1971 Gaydos, Jr. 3,815,574 Jun. 11, 1974 Salvail 3,847,136 Nov. 12, 1974 Frank 3,975,926 Apr. 8, 1975 Stout et al 3,918,430 Nov. 11, 1975 ______________________________________